rshllfandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Wilson
Rose Wilson is a little girl who lives in Lumiose City. She is Cindy Wilson's younger sister, and her only surviving blood relative. Biography After having lived a presumably normal childhood, Rose was subjected to a harsh life along with the rest of the country when Shade and his forces invaded and took over. After the land was freed, her parents worked to improve the city to its former glory, which ultimately led to Cindy discovering them and meeting them. However, things took a turn for the worse when the nearby Garuneko Demm was assaulted by Professor Augustine Sycamore, who wildly shot at Demm. Demm used his wind magic to drive the bullets away, and instead, they fatally injured Adeline. Rose was full of grief and her father did everything he could to get them past the unfortunate event. He was also busy with his campaign, however, and Rose was lonely when he was away working on it. Cindy as busy protecting the city from the shadows as a vigilante, so no one was around to stop Rose from being kidnapped by Eobard Clariss, the man who had orchestrated her mother's death. He revealed he had a burning vendetta towards Cindy and planned to destroy everything she loved. Rose was beat up but let go, unbeknownst to Cindy, who charged into her presumed location to free her and slaughtered masses of robots. This was all revealed to have been a distraction because Eobard went to find men to join his army throughout the ordeal. Rose had difficulty recovering from the event, but her father did his best to cheer her up. However, it had its intended effect of making Wilson consider dropping out of the election to care for his daughter full-time. Rose and Cindy vehemently opposed the idea, but unknown to them, this caused Eobard to resort to a much more gruesome tactic to make Wilson drop out. While riding home in a limousine, the Wilsons were knocked out as Eobard crashed into them with a truck. He then set them up in a position similar to what Professor Edgar Thawne had Maseo and Nyssa many years before, on Rengoku no Keimusho, because it was there that Nyssa had been killed because of Cindy, sparking Eobard's hatred. Cindy was forced to choose between Eobard killing Rose or her father, like she had been forced to choose between Maseo and Nyssa, but she defiantly begged for her own life to be taken instead. To her dismay, her father offered himself so that both his daughters could live, and Rose was left in tears by his subsequent murder as Eobard plunged Cindy's Super Clone in sword form through his heart. Rose, having lost her beloved parents in quick succession, was deeply depressed and traumatized. She attended her father's funeral with Cindy, who took her in and helped her recover. When Cindy revealed her guilt was causing her suicidal thoughts, Rose was a key factor in changing her mind, because without Cindy, Rose would have nothing left at all. This also caused Rose to realize she was thankful she at least still had Cindy left, and she improved considerably. Once Eobard commenced his siege on Lumiose City, Rose went to hide at the Neo Prism Tower while Cindy and her friends set out valiantly to stop Eobard once and for all. After their success, Rose joined them on their visit to the newly colonized Rengoku no Keimusho, where a supermax prison had been set up for Eobard. On the flight back, she displayed her original joyful, carefree personality again, showing she had truly recovered. She agreed to live with Maseo and Sycamore as they would stay in Lumiose to defend it while Cindy and Ghirahim would set out to defend the world, and would visit sometimes. Rose later joined Maseo during his inauguration as Mayor of Lumiose City, and later joined him and Sycamore as they said goodbye to Cindy and Ghirahim. Rose was last seen at her parents' graves with Maseo, and when he put his hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with tears in her eyes but a smile on her face. Physical Appearance Rose is a regular girl, really. She wears whatever kids her age wear these days, I guess Personality She was a normal, happy child before all the villains attacked. She became traumatized, but later got over it and is now back to being a joyful pre-teen. She loves her friends and family, and is imaginative as well as optimistic. Stats She's pretty agile and that's really it. What were you expecting? Trivia * Rose and Cindy are the last living Wilsons after the deaths of their parents and their uncle. * Despite her father's death, she is still technically the "daughter of the mayor" because Maseo took her in. * Contrary to Sasori's beliefs, Nega never thought to kill this innocent little girl like that, especially since she's Cindy's last relative and Cindy ahs gone through so much.